


give me your empty hand (i'll fill it)

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, OT6, idk how to tag lol, non-au, seokdae, this is just me projecting my feelings okay, very brief yongyoh only, yes donghan is a het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: “It’s okay to be afraid, hyung,” Seokhwa whispers carefully. “I know you don’t like showing us that you’re worried, because you think it’s your responsibility as the leader to be strong. But you can lean on us too, hyung. We’re a family. We’re supposed to be there for each other.”
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kang Seokhwa, Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	give me your empty hand (i'll fill it)

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore my tenses i truly do not know how to stick to one tense or even pov oops sorry <3 title from seventeen's home!
> 
> \+ on a more serious note, this is purely a work of fiction and i don't claim to know or understand how my idols' minds work so YUP just putting it out there

Silent.

The world is silent as Daehyeon sits in their dorm’s kitchen. Silent, save for the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding in his head. The clock that hangs on the wall across him reads 4:19 AM, the floor-to-ceiling windows of their living room telling him it was still dark out. Daehyeon slumps over the kitchen counter, a glass of lukewarm coffee by his side.

He’s been awake for quite some time now, after barely having slept a wink the night before. They have a scheduled photoshoot today, their first one with all six members. He goes over their schedule in his mind for what seems like the hundredth time since he woke up.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door opening somewhere in the dorm.

Daehyeon is confused when, a few moments later, Seokhwa appears in the kitchen.

“Hyung...”

Seokhwa’s voice is soft and laced with sleep, but there’s a gentle smile on his face. Daehyeon’s heart clenches at the sight. “Yah, why are you awake? I told you I’d wake you up at 5:30.”

“I don’t know hyung,” Seokhwa says as he walks towards the counter where Daehyeon stands. “I just woke up all of a sudden and when I tried to listen for your snores, I couldn’t hear you.”

Daehyeon rolls his eyes, not taking the bait. They bicker a lot, Daehyeon and Seokhwa, and their members often joked that they sounded like an old married couple.

“You should go back to sleep while you still can, you need all the rest you can get,” Daehyeon replies instead. He pushes away his cup of coffee when Seokhwa tries to reach for it, shaking his head. “Coffee will only wake you up.”

“You need sleep too, hyung,” Seokhwa says gently. He looks up at Daehyeon, his eyes saying a million different things. “You deserve some rest too.”

And Daehyeon knows. He knows he should be resting, knows he should be taking every opportunity to sleep right now while he still can. But he can’t. Instead, he lies awake every night, thinking about everything that could go wrong with their debut. Thinking about his members, their excitement and their fears.

He thinks of Donghan, who spent so much time promoting alone that finally being in a group again is a breath of relief. No, it was more than relief – it was finally being rid of the burden and pressure of a soloist, of having all eyes on him and him alone. It was not having to sit in music show waiting rooms alone, watching as members of other groups laughed their nerves away. He knows Donghan was nervous, still, for his third debut. Debuting too many times was either a blessing or a curse, and he knew this was a different kind of pressure for the member who was only a year younger than him.

He thinks of Yohan, their precious Yohan. He had spent so little time training with them before he was thrust to the limelight, a world so different from what he was used to as an athlete. And just as he was getting used to the idea of his first group, his first family, the proverbial rug was pulled from beneath his feet. As fast as it came, it was taken away from him. Daehyeon often worried about Yohan, a lot more than he worried about the others at least, because you could never tell what was going on in his mind. He was all smiles and jokes, even on their hardest days, and Daehyeon didn’t want that taking a toll on him.

He thinks of Yongha and Junseo, who had just finished promotions with their old group. He was proud of the two of them, but he wishes they had more time to rest. Although he knows time was of the essence, he can’t help but wish they could spend at least a few more weeks adjusting. He knows leaving their old group behind was hard. Yongha, especially, seemed a lot more subdued lately. He’s heard of Yongha’s tears, has seen it firsthand even, and he wishes he could give the younger the time off he deserves. Daehyeon knew that Junseo, despite being excited to finally be the baby of the group, was still trying to process things as well. He was leaving behind a life he had gotten used to and was expected to seamlessly fit into a new one. Daehyeon knows their maknae is strong, but still he worries.

He thinks of Seokhwa. Seokhwa, who was probably the most worried one next to him. Seokhwa, who was the only one that hadn’t debuted in a group yet. Seokhwa was afraid that the fans might not be as welcoming of him, that he might bring the group down. He was worried, thinking that he would be the weakest in the group with his lack of experience. Daehyeon was always quick to reassure him, telling him that being in two reality shows was experience enough. They all went through the same things, but Daehyeon thought Seokhwa was brave for willingly going through the horrors of a survival show twice. Still, Seokhwa was afraid.

Daehyeon sees it now in Seokhwa’s eyes, the worry and the fear and the what ifs, as they face each other in the silence of their dorm’s kitchen. It’s the same look he sees in the mirror every morning – because he was afraid too, in ways he couldn’t begin to explain.

Gently, Seokhwa lays a warm hand on his cheek. “Hyung, I can hear you thinking from over here.”

Daehyeon shakes his head as he smiles. “Sorry, just thinking about our schedule today.”

“Jang Daehyeon, you’ve always been a terrible liar,” Seokhwa rolls his eyes. He moves to pull his hand away, but Daehyeon catches his wrist.

“That’s Jang Daehyeon hyung to you,” Daehyeon pouts. He places Seokhwa’s hand on his cheek, his own hand resting lightly on top of the other’s. “You’re so warm. Even when it’s this cold, you’re always so warm,” he mumbles.

Seokhwa only hums in response, cupping Daehyeon’s other cheek with his free hand. Daehyeon leans into his touch with a sated smile on his face.

“It’s okay to be afraid, hyung,” Seokhwa whispers carefully. “I know you don’t like showing us that you’re worried, because you think it’s your responsibility as the leader to be strong. But you can lean on us too, hyung. We’re a family. We’re supposed to be there for each other.”

Daehyeon closes his eyes as Seokhwa speaks, taking a moment to absorb his dongsaeng’s words. Seokhwa knows him too well for his own good. He sighs as he feels Seokhwa slowly trace the heavy circles underneath his eyes.

“I don’t want to burden the others and especially you. I know you have your worries as well. What kind of hyung would I be if I gave you more problems to think about, hmm?”

“You already give me enough to think about,” Seokhwa laughs lightly. “I don’t think a few worries could do me any damage, hyung.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daehyeon opens his eyes to look at Seokhwa curiously.

Seokhwa shakes his head and let’s go of Daehyeon’s face. “Nothing, hyung, just that you should talk to me about whatever it is running around that head of yours. If you think too much, it might explode,” Seokhwa grins as he wraps his hands around himself.

“Cold?” Daehyeon asks in lieu of a reply. When Seokhwa nods his head, Daehyeon surprises the both of them by pulling him into a hug. Seokhwa lets out an almost inaudible gasp of surprise but snuggles into Daehyeon’s arms anyway. They fit perfectly together like this, the smallest of the members, with Daehyeon’s cheek resting gently on Seokhwa’s hair and Seokhwa’s chin comfortably on Daehyeon’s shoulder.

“You already know most of my fears, Seok,” Daehyeon mumbles. “Because we share the same ones. It’s not just my worries as the leader, but as a member too. As an idol. Sometimes I feel like I bring the group down.”

Seokhwa tries to pull away, wanting to see his hyung’s face, but Daehyeon keeps him wrapped in his arms. “Yah, hyung! That’s ridiculous,” Seokhwa says instead. “I mean your feelings are valid. I know what that’s like, and you know that. But why would you ever think you bring us down? Everyone knows you’re a great rapper, hyung!”

“Not everyone thinks the same way as you guys,” Daehyeon replies. “I’m just scared that some fans might not want me around.” He sighs heavily, and he knows Seokhwa understands from his sigh alone just how much this weighs on his shoulders.

“Hyung...” Seokhwa says with a small sigh. He rubs a comforting hand on Daehyeon’s back, the other playing with the hem of Daehyeon’s shirt. “I don’t know what to tell you because the only advice I can think of is the ones you gave me. But hyung, I think you’re amazing and insanely talented. You’re a great leader, and you’re a great rapper. I know the fans will think so too.”

Daehyeon stays silent, hugging Seokhwa tighter instead. They’re both starting to sweat a bit from the warmth, but neither of them seem to mind. The sky outside is slowly turning a soft shade of pink, and the clock across the wall from them reads fifteen minutes past five. They were supposed to wake up the others and get ready in a few minutes, but neither of them have any plans of moving right now.

Seokhwa buries his head in the crook of Daehyeon’s neck, the familiar scent of his hyung a small comfort. Things were changing soon, too soon for any of them to really comprehend. Seokhwa had religiously counted down to the day they would all move in together, and now he was counting the days leading up to their debut. And though he tried to keep track of it all, they were reaching so many small milestones it was difficult to keep up. It was passing by them in a blur.

Yet Seokhwa knew that no matter what, his Daehyeon hyung would be there by his side.

“Thank you,” Daehyeon whispers into Seokhwa’s hair after a while. He gently lets go but doesn’t step away. This time, he brings a hand up to Seokhwa’s face, gently tracing the constellation of tiny moles on the younger’s face. “As long as you’re with me, I think I’ll be alright.”

Seokhwa looks up at the rapper, a soft smile on his lips and a gentle glint in his eyes. He leans forward slowly, lifting himself on his tiptoes. “Hyung...” Seokhwa whispers as he presses a chaste kiss on the corner of Daehyeon’s lips. In the silence of their dorm’s kitchen, he hears his hyung hold his breath. “I would hold your hand through anything,” the younger says as he pulls away.

Daehyeon smiles widely, his entire face lighting up. “I know you would...as long as I make you win our arguments.”

“Yah, hyung!” Seokhwa laughs incredulously. “I only win because I’m right, not because you make me,” he huffs.

With the same wide smile, Daehyeon looks down at Seokhwa and reaches out to brush his bangs away from his forehead. “Mm, whatever you say,” Daehyeon mumbles as he leans down to press a quick kiss to the younger’s forehead.

Seokhwa grins happily at him, a light blush on his cheeks. Before Daehyeon can tease him about it, the sound of an alarm startles them both. It was 5:30, the start of a new day for all six of them.

“Ahh, let’s go wake them up,” Daehyeon says as he turns his phone alarm off. “Can you get Yohan and Yongha while I wake the other two?”

Seokha nods his head with a smile, and they walk their separate ways to wake the other members up.

When Daehyeon opens the door to the biggest room in the dorm, he finds a blinking Junseo sitting up in his bed. Donghan is still fast asleep, his leg hanging dangerously off the side of his bed.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Daehyeon greets Junseo. The maknae only nods his head in response, still too sleepy to have any energy. Daehyeon chuckles at the sight. “Go shower first, before Donghan beats you to it.”

Satisfied as Junseo nods his head and slowly gets out of bed, Daehyeon walks towards Donghan’s bed. “Yah, Kim Donghan,” he nudges the younger. “Get up, get up, you still have to cook breakfast.”

Donghan only groans, turning over to bury his head in a pillow. Daehyeon walks over to their big window, pulling open the curtains as he hears the shower start to run in the room’s adjacent bathroom. “Donghanie! Wake up!”

The dancer groans again, but the bright light forces him awake. “’M awake, okay hyung, close the curtains please,” he mumbles sleepily.

“I’ll close it once you get up,” Daehyeon replies with a fond smile.

As Donghan opens his mouth to reply, Seokhwa suddenly barges into the room with a huge grin and wide eyes. “Ah, hyungs! Come here, come on, you have to see this.”

He walks towards the two confused hyungs, taking each by the arm and leading them to the smallest room. Donghan gives Daehyeon a questioning look. Daehyeon can only shrug back at him, just as confused.

They aren’t confused for that long, though. As Seokhwa slowly cracks open the door, they’re greeted by the most unexpected sight.

Instead of seeing Yohan sleeping soundly on the top bunk and Yongha on the lower bunk bed, the two 99 liners are cuddled up in Yongha’s bed. Yohan sleeps facing the wall, a peaceful look on his face. Curled up behind him is Yongha, his arms wrapped around Yohan’s waist. Their legs are tangled up together, their breathing even and steady.

Suddenly, a voice behind the three of them exclaims, “Ohmygod, I can’t believe Yohan hyung is the little spoon.”

They all startle, turning to see Junseo watching the scene with his jaw hanging open. Their youngest was fresh out of the shower, already dressed for the day. Daehyeon’s confused as to how he finished his shower so quickly, but he can’t help but agree with Junseo’s sentiments.

“You’d think the taller of the two would be the big spoon, huh?” Daehyeon wonders aloud.

Seokhwa scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Yohan hyung is a big baby. Of course he’s the little spoon.”

“Why are we arguing about their spooning positions?” Donghan asks, even more confused. “Is no one else going to ask why they’re spooning and cuddled up like that?”

Junseo and Seokhwa snigger. Daehyeon rolls his eyes. “Donghan hyung, you have so much to learn,” Junseo replies.

“Hyung is a het,” a small voice chimes from inside the room. The commotion woke Yohan up, and he sits rubbing the sleep off the edge of his eyes. Although he was sitting up, Yongha’s arm was still wrapped around him. “And I had a nightmare last night, Yongha just helped me fall back asleep.”

“Right, a nightmare,” Junseo teases as he pushes his way into the room. Four of them were still gathered around the door, and it was too crowded for him. “How kind of Yongha hyung to cuddle you back to sleep.”

As he says that, he flops on top of the sleeping boy, trying to wake him up. Yongha only whines in response, burying his face in the pillow Yohan slept on.

“Ew, Junseo, your hair is still wet,” Yohan complains. He tries to pry Yongha’s hand off his waist so he can stand, but the other keeps a tight grip on him. “Donghan hyung, help me out of bed please,” Yohan calls with a pout on his sleepy face.

Donghan sighs but walks into the room as well, reaching out for Yohan’s outstretched hands. The older tries to pull Yohan up with a grunt, but he loses his balance when Junseo accidentally kicks his knee while trying to stretch. He ends up falling forward onto Yongha’s bed, adding to the pile of bodies already there.

“Ouch hyung, I’m being squished,” Junseo complains, trapped between the miraculously still asleep Yongha and the heavy Donghan.

“Yah, Kim Junseo, it’s your fault I fell! Stop squirming so I can get up,” Donghan replies. Unfortunately for the four of them, Donghan was still groggy from his sleep, and couldn’t seem to find his balance. Yohan was too busy cringing away from Junseo’s wet hair to be of help to any of them.

Daehyeon and Seokhwa stand at the doorway, watching the chaos with small smiles. They have no plans of helping, at least for now, content to watch the other members in their lighthearted struggle so early in the morning.

Silently, Daehyeon leans forward to rest his chin on Seokhwa’s shoulder, his hand coming up to hold on to the other’s waist. The younger leans into his touch with a content sigh.

Daehyeon gives Seokhwa’s waist a gentle squeeze and whispers in his ear, “I’m glad we’re home.”

Because this is home now, for all six of them. Not just their new dorm, but the smiling faces that greeted them so early in the morning. For so long they played different roles in separate stories, stories that came to an end too quickly and too painfully. They played their parts, never really sure of where they were, not quite content with knowing it was only a chapter in their lives.

This here, now, was where they truly belonged. The years, months, days leading up to now was all worth it, because finally they were home. All six of them. And Daehyeon would fight tooth and nail to keep them together like this. No matter the worries that crept up at him as he lay awake at night, he knew everything would turn out alright.

Because it wasn’t the end for them, not by a long shot. It was only the end of countless uncertainties, the end of temporary fixes. This here – with Yohan’s whining, Donghan’s teasing, Junseo’s sass, Yongha’s calmness, and with Seokhwa in his arms, was home. And it was only the beginning for them.

**Author's Note:**

> another seokdae au, because the world deserves more seokdae. and seokdae deserve all our love. this was in honor of !! Leader Jang !! it hasn't been ~officially~ confirmed but they've slipped up twice now so yes, Leader Jang agenda...
> 
> cry with me over seokdae on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/seokdaez)


End file.
